1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pull tab apparatus, and more particularly, to a pull tab apparatus that is easily connected to and disconnected from an external item such as a slide fastener and/or other item/article by a user, and is also easily assembled and disassembled by the user.
2. Background Information
Articles such as slide fasteners often rely on a pull tab apparatus for effective operation. For example, a pull tab apparatus may be manipulated by a user to move a slide fastener such as a zipper in various directions. Pull tab apparatuses and/or slide fasteners may be used for various items/articles such as clothing garments, garment bags, backpacks, purses, luggage, camping equipment, vehicle/boat covers, and/or other items/articles.
With current pull tab apparatuses and slide fasteners, a problem arises when a pull tab apparatus breaks. In particular, when such breakage occurs, a user may be prevented from using the slide fastener. For example, certain slide fasteners such as zippers may include a locking mechanism in the zipper head that must be disengaged before the zipper can be moved in any direction. Accordingly, when a pull tab apparatus breaks with such a zipper, the locking mechanism may remain engaged and thereby prevent the zipper from being used. One solution to the foregoing problem is to replace the entire zipper head. While the cost of replacement parts with this approach may be relatively small, the labor costs can be cost-prohibitive for many users.
A desirable design for a pull tab apparatus capable of addressing the foregoing problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,306 issued on May 8, 2007 to the inventor of the current application. The pull tab apparatus disclosed herein is deemed to be an inventive variation and/or improvement over the pull tab apparatus disclosed in the '306 patent. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.